Pride
by XxX Shimmery Sparkle XxX
Summary: very few people in life have simple lives, but everyone has pride. MarianRobin  WillOCAllan  DjaqMuch
1. Introduction

An introduction :D

Okay so here is a brand new fic, my first fic actually so be kind pwease!!!

Okay so my OC's – Elodie – Sir Guy's maid, Will's childhood sweetheart

Cedric – Sir Guy's guard he likes Elodie

Luc and Matthew – Elodie's brothers

Martha – She lives in Locksley, is a good friend to Elodie

Characters - Will – Loves Elodie

Allan – Now, sir Guy's right hand man

Robin – engaged to Marian

Guy – Alone as marian rejects him, seeks comfort in Elodies' kind words

Much love...

A x


	2. Elodie

** CHAPTER ONE **

**The sun was low in the sky, and the heat was unbearable. All the workers in Locksley had been working extra hard in order to keep up with the new taxes and Elodie was no exception. Sir Guy had been working her double, in order to keep himself distracted from Lady ****Marian's**** constant rejections.**

**Elodie sighed wiping the sweat from her brow, she sat up, examining the patch or floor she had been scrubbing so meticulously for the last hour. She dropped her head when she realised that it looked just as dirty as it had done.**

**She stood up and with as much energy as she could ****muster;**** she carried the pale of dirty water, outside. And let the water run free down, into the ****village****, smiling when she noticed her brothers playing carelessly by the lake****. She brushed a lock of ****honey blonde hair**** from her eyes and turned to the grey haired woman standing next to her.**

**'Martha have you noticed Sir Guy sees to be a little****' She paused, thinking of the ****right word****'****agitated ****recently****.'**

**Martha let out a small, brittle laugh.**

**'Elodie, Sir Guy is always ****agitated****'**

**'I kno****w, I know but,' She looked do****w****n to her feet, 'I don't know, this is different he actually seems. Troubled.'**

**'Mmm****mm, you know i heard lady Marian, left him for an outlaw!'**

**Elodie glanced up, Wide eyed**** 'Really?!'**

**A smile gracing her lips, as she nodded toward the house.**

**'Looks like the beast has arisen, you better go.'**** She smiled, Martha had a****l****ways hated Sir Guy, but herself, he seemed almost kind to her, and she never knew why.**

**She kissed her best friend on the cheek and bid her farewell.**

**She squinted at the darkness of the ****lord's**** chamber.**

**'Milord, ****you're**** awake'**

**The only response was a slight grunt from under the sheets, and Elodie sighed.**

**'Milord you must rise. The villagers are worried for your well being'**

**She waited for what seemed like an eternity before he finally uttered a word.**

**'Out.'**

**She flexed her fingers into fists**

**'My Lord?'**

**'Leave me. I need not of your services, you may go now.'**

**He obviously didn't feel like talking and so she shuffled as gracefully as she could in her thick cotton dress, out of the room. Just as she closed the door**** and entered the spinning room, where she laid sir Guy's favourite jerkin out****, she heard a s****q****ueaking on the floorboard**** behind her**** and spun round. A smile played elegantly across her lips, when she realised who it was.**

**'Allan'a'dale are you sneaking up on me?'**

**He put his hands up in mock defeat and smiled 'Nah, why would ****I**** do that to such a gorgeous lady such as yourself?'**

**She blushed furiously **_**DAMN THAT ALLAN A DALE! And the effect his silky southern accent had on her!**_

**After she had regained her composure she stared into his icy blue orbs and cocked her head to the side.**

**'I have no clue, and why are you up here? It's for the Lord of the Manor and his personal staff only.'**

**'Well i am his personal staff! Nah, just came to see if he's up, the villagers are getting a bit too rowdy tha's all.'**

**She smiled at him 'Well i shall inform you when he decides to wake, if ever.'**

**He nodded and walked back downstairs, leaving her alone in the spinning room.**

**Life was good.**


	3. Cedric

'Martha?'

'Yes M'dear?' The grey haired woman stood at the doorway of Elodies' house, watching her pull ruthlessly at some buried carrots, her long blonde hair falling in her eyes every so often.

'Do you think it will get better?'

'The harvest?'

'No! This, everything, the taxes i mean.' She turned to face her friend.

'I don't know love, i mean even if king Richard returns ther still has to be taxes.'

She nodded solemnly. 'I suppose your right.'

'COURSE' i'm right!'

'Right, Right, Martha's always right.'

'Shut it you! Shouldn't you be going back to Locksley Manor?'

'I don't see the point, Sir Guy Won't leave his chamber. For anything.'

'Honey?'

'Yes?'

'He's over there tacking his horse.'

She spun her head round, quickly enough to catch a glimpse of Sir Guy, surrounded by a squadron of soldiers, tacking his horse. His face creased in what looked like anger and frustration

She smiled at Martha and ran to greet her master.

'My Lord Guy, You look well.' He smiled in acknowledgement at her, not a smirk or a cold smile. But a genuine smile. He studied her face for a while and contemplated how she had changed.

The once youthful plumpness of her cheeks, were placed with beautifully structured cheekbones, and wide blue eyes. Her once golden blonde hair, had darkened into a dark honey colour. Moving down her body, her frame, although very slender had formed some slight curves and she had gotten allot taller.

'Where are you going Milord?'

'Nottingham, the sheriff has summoned me.'

She nodded in understanding and turned to leave

'Elodie, how are you today?'

She turned back round to be greeted my the smug face of Cedric Arnolde, his face half covered by his helmet, but his smirk obviously there.

'May i have a world Ellie?'

She nodded and led him away from the other soldiers, to the back of an abandoned house. He leant to kiss her but she flinched and turned her head. He sighed in frustration and placed his hands on either side of her, against the wall. Pinning her in place.

'You look beautiful.'

'What may i ask, do you want?'

'Is a man not allowed a quiet moment with his betrothed?'

'I have not agreed to anything yet, and i am busy so?'

He sighed. 'I came to give you this – '

He held out a gold necklace, with an inscription in latin written on the back. Elodie squinted to read it.

'Omnia possunt audaces'

She looked up at him, puzzled.

'It means to the valiant heart nothing is impossible. I thought it was fitting.'

'Cedric, it's beautiful. Thank-you.'

'But?'

'But, it might look strange to accept gifts from a strange man.'

'Strange man? I have known you for over a year now, and i am still a stranger to you. In time i was hoping. I was hoping you might come to think of me as more than a stranger.'

'Cedric,' She moved and placed her and on his arm. 'Love is not a victory march. You have to earn it. Not take it. Thank-you for the gift, it's beautiful, but I should get back.'

'Wait.' He reached out and took hold of her wrist. She winced slightly and he immediately let go 'I'm sorry but i will always love you Ellie.' He bid her farewell and left for Nottingham with Guy.

She sighed, letting her head hit the wall of the house behind her.

It was later that day when Elodie saw him for the first time in nearly two years. He hadn't changed much. He was slightly taller and more muscular, but he still had that perfect face and kind eyes. He didn't recognize her at first. Well why would he? The last time he saw her she was a naive 13 year old girl. And now she was just sixteen. When she approached him, he smiled and gave her a package of food and blankets. Only when her brother Luc ran up to him, and hugged him did he truly see her.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped about an inch.

'Ellie?'

'Will.'

He walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek, the feeling making her blush slightly, so he pulled back.

'Walk with me?'

She smiled and began to walk slowly to a secluded spot near the edge of the wood. After a few moments of brief awkwardness, she pulled him into a warm embrace.

'Ellie, you look...'

'Older?'

He nodded, not taking his eyes of off her body.

'Elodie, you look stunning.'


End file.
